Secreto
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Nunca creí que te fueras. Siempre creí que todo lo que teníamos te impediría irte pero no fue así. Te fuiste y todo lo que teníamos se quedo allí, sin saber si había terminado o continuaba. (YAOI)


**Secreto**

Nunca creí que te fueras. Siempre creí que todo lo que teníamos te impediría irte pero no fue así.

Te fuiste y todo lo que teníamos se quedo allí, sin saber si había terminado o continuaba.

Sabía lo que harías jamás me lo ocultaste, eso no. Siempre me decías que no estabas ni un poco de acuerdo con aquel hombre que gobernaba ahora el santuario. Siempre me decías, que había algo en ese ser que te alteraba y que incluso te hacía dudar que este fuera Arles el caballero de Altar y quien tu maestro adoptara como hermano.

Me mirabas y me decías que había algo en el, y yo trataba de creerte... Soy sincero, siempre lo intente pero jamás pude. Era mi razón contra mi corazón, y mi razón gano. Razón u orgullo, aun no se que fue, debo admitirlo.

Cuando te marchaste, dejando atrás todo. Esa noche me dijiste: "cumplí como caballero", supe a que te referías y trate de detenerte pero no lo hice. Una vez más calle lo que pujaba por salir, pero lo que si deje salir fue: "sabes que el desertar se paga con la vida. Ahora, eres un traidor a la orden". Sonreíste ante lo dicho, ironía.

Cuando dejes de obedecer y pienses antes de actuar, espero no sea demasiado tarde - esas palabras me enfurecieron dejando atrás la tristeza que me provocaba tu partida -

... - apreté mis puños. Me habías dicho ser irracional?, odie que siquiera pensaras eso de mi. Un golpe demasiado bajo para mi orgullo. -

Un destello de luz. Supe entonces que te habías marchado.

Adiós a la única persona que me ataba a este mundo, al único con la capacidad de hacerme sentir tan humano que era imposible no amarlo.

Te extrañaba, y odiaba hacerlo porque siempre creí eso debilidad. Debilidad que supe que jamás me dejaría si no te olvidaba.

Jamir? - escuche mencionar, el nombre del lugar al que partiste. Lugar en el que habías entrenado y obtenido a Aries. Lugar que ahora era tu refugio, yo lo supe siempre. Fue un secreto que guarde, pero que Arles descubrió por sí solo. -

Si, mañana parto para allá. Leo esta dañada y bueno, Mu es el único que puede darle un arreglo... - Aioria, el castaño amigo de nuestra infancia perdida, hablaba con Aldebarán, tu gran amigo y vecino, sentí celos al recordar aquello y odie sentirlos. -

Oh, puedes entonces darle mis saludos - el grandote se veía feliz -

Lo hare, estoy seguro que le alegrara - comento leo. Decidí seguir mi camino e ignorar a ambos. Nadie supo lo nuestro, fue un secreto. Secreto que es lo único que conservo de ti.- algún mensaje? - quise saber que mas diría el grandote pero me regane mentalmente, me recordé que no era un Humano común. Deje atrás a ese par y regrese a mi mundo, la meditación.

Cuando regresaste. Ya no existía, mas la persona que una vez amaste. Shaka de virgo, era lo único que quedaba y eso lo demostré cuando luche con los de bronce.

Habías regresado, estabas tan cambiado.

Así que dejaste tu autoexilio - no esperabas verme, no ese día. Tu rostro, más hermoso de lo que recordaba, demostraba tu sorpresa.-

El llamado fue a los caballeros dorados y como tal, eh regresado - respondiste sin mucho interés y sin dejar de mirarme -

Me sorprende, creí que no estabas de acuerdo con Arles y ahora regresas ante su llamado, después de haber ignorado tantos? - exprese con toda la intención de dañarlo, y odie, darme cuenta que aun tenia eso en mí -

Como caballero es mi deber acudir a un llamado de Atena, no acudí por el de Arles así que no espero que lo entiendas - sin inmutarse respondió -

Regresas para ayudar a los mocosos de bronce, eh de suponer entonces - me trague la molestia que me causo su comentario. -

Supones bien - se en congio de hombros -

Bien, que sea entonces así - me gire y decidí abandonar ese lugar -

Shaka aún hay tiempo - le escuche susurrar. Sabia a que se refería - Aun puedes salvar tu honor - Era lo que quiso decir en realidad. No respondí, ni siquiera me detuve. Solo había un pensamiento en mí - los de bronce y esa Atena falsa, pagarían con sangre esto -

El día había llegado y desde tu llegada, no volví a verte. Me mantuve en virgo, lugar donde meditaría hasta que esos mocosos llegaran. Ellos no serian problema, lo que me llevaba a meditar era el saber qué es lo que te pasaría después de que esto acabara... Atena, la verdadera, no aprobaría tu traición y yo no sabía si podría soportar la sentencia.

Pero que irónica es la vida, porque no fuiste tu el que traicionaste a Atena. Siempre tuviste razón y yo por orgullo más que por razón, me negué a escucharte. El orgullo, si eso que me hizo alejarte de mi vida.

Te ame, te amo y estoy seguro que te amare. Ese sería el más grande secreto que guardaría. Y que llevaría a la tumba, porque si Atena hacia regir las leyes, yo seria señalado como traidor igual que los demás...

Qué es? - tu voz me saco de mi meditación -

Pues es el mayor secreto de la casa de Virgo - sonreí levemente al ver confusión en tu rostro -

Es una puerta?, a donde conduce? - me dedicaste una mirada llena de curiosidad. Curiosidad que amaba de ti. -

Esta puerta guarda mi lugar más querido - tus ojos brillan, estoy seguro que quieres saber que hay tras esta puerta que tiene gravada una flor de loto - Mu quiero compartir esto contigo - sin más que decir y sin soltar tu mano, abro la pesada puerta.

Es... - no sabes que decir, después de todo si había una manera de dejarte sin palabras - precioso, Shaka... - miras el gran jardín -

La sala gemela - me miras y luego sonríes -

Porque? - hemos caminado hasta estar bajo la sombra de los dos árboles del lugar -

Porque quiero que tú hagas parte de este secreto y porque te amo, te amo mi lindo borreguito - te sonrojas ante mis palabras. No puedo ocultar una sonrisa que me provoca esa reacción, así como tampoco puedo reprimir el impulso de abrazarte y besarte.

Mu de Aries, tú siempre serás mi mayor secreto. Tu amor, tu belleza, tu ternura... Todo tu eres algo que deseo conservar en secreto, porque temo que alguien más decida querer tenerte como yo lo hago...

 *****M*****

 **PV: No son lindos - *.* -**

 **Ikki: No -**

 **PV: Como no? -**

 **Ikki: Bueno tal vez un poco -**

 **PV: Poco?, Ikki! -**

 **Ikki: Esta bien, son lindos -**

 **PV: oye!, Mu solo es de Shaka y Shaka es solo de Mu, así que más cuidado con ponerles el ojo -**

 **Ikki: ven?, primero quiere que acepte que son lindos y luego me dice que no les mire... Quien la entiende?! -**

 **PV: porque siempre me das la contra! - T.T -**

 **Ikki: nos leemos chicas, esta aun sigue sensible -**


End file.
